grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Gaikoz
Gaikoz is a ghost knight that lives on Gaikoz's Castle and is also the boss of the stage. He drops a Gaikoz Seal at a low rate if players are attempting to obtain the second job with the mission. Also, on the American version, there are three servers, one of them named after Gaikoz. Attacks His attacks are that like a ninja and samurai. He occasionally teleports to a party member to attack them from behind, before sweeping his sword to hurl 3 rocks. Also, he has an air slash that is similar to Kamiki's, but is somewhat faster and larger. Sometimes he will do a dash attack. Finally he has a Danger attack, where he is temporarily invincible. He rapidly attacks the area in front of him, covering it in calligraphic writings that, if not dodged, can instantly kill players with weak defense and/or vitality. Battling Gaikoz When facing Gaikoz, the thing to keep in mind is the teleport attack: once you hear the sound cue or see the puff of smoke, he will attack the player who damaged him (if single player) or a random player (if teaming up). Any hit that staggers Gaikoz has a chance to trigger the teleport, so be careful about this. If you are fast, you can make good distance away from Gaikoz so that you can evade the rocks he hurls. If you are faster, you can dash behind him before his slash comes down and hit him from behind (without the 2x damage bonus from Back Attacks, sadly) while he hurls rocks at thin air. You can wail on Gaikoz without fear of him teleporting when he attacks: this also includes the rocks he hurls after teleporting. An exception to this is Soul Render, his DANGER technique: to evade this, go in the OPPOSITE direction of where Gaikoz is facing: if you do get hit with it, charge MP to get Counter Attacked and thus not take the full brunt of the damage. A particularly dirty trick to play on Gaikoz involves abusing his teleport attack: put yourself in a corner and wait for Gaikoz to come to you - attack him until he teleports. He'll slash the area just in front of you if you are hugging the corner, making himself a wide-open target (ranged characters like Lire and Arme are best at doing this) and leaving his back open for lots of Back Attack hits. If you have a 2-man team against Gaikoz, have someone as a ranged character (this one does the damage) and the other a melee character (this one generally takes care of the minions and juggles Gaikoz otherwise). When you're on a four man team, all of you try to stay at one side of the stage (i.e. all four are on the left, Gaikoz on the right). This is so you'll have a better bearing on where Gaikoz will be should he use his teleport attack. DO try to coordinate your attacks. This isn't completely necessary at all times, as all the preparation for infinite-juggling Gaikoz can go to waste with a single puff of smoke. DON'T be a Leeroy Jenkins if one of your team says "I want first blood on Gaikoz" or suchlike. Category:Bosses and Enemies